


silver arrow

by ConstellationConfusion



Series: midnight [1]
Category: VoicePlay (Band)
Genre: there might be a sequel idk, vampire!Tony, werewolf!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: “Get away from him,” Geoff snarled, baring canines almost as sharp as the knife. The hunter’s grip loosened, but she didn’t let go.“I said,” Geoff repeated, growling lowly, “get the fuck away from him!”
Series: midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	silver arrow

**Author's Note:**

> okay look my friend started this i just finished it  
> vampire tony is my weakness, why not add geoff into the mix ya know

Tony gasped, his breath cut off by the hunter who was gripping his collar tightly, leering in his face as she nearly lifted him off the ground. His toes scraped the dirt, and he frantically tried to fight off the hunter with what little strength he had left. Panic flared in his chest when she raised her arm, a silver knife glinting in the moonlight. The knife cut through the air deftly, and Tony squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the inevitable impact of the knife against his throat. 

The attack never landed. 

All Tony felt was a rush of air, and when he opened his eyes he saw the slack-jawed expression of the hunter as she stared at the large, anthropomorphic werewolf that was brandishing the knife that she had been holding mere moments ago. The wolf’s piercing yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, and it took a threatening step towards her. 

“Get away from him,” Geoff snarled, baring canines almost as sharp as the knife. The hunter’s grip loosened, but she didn’t let go of Tony, too shocked to do anything but stare at the werewolf in terror. 

“I said,” Geoff repeated, growling lowly, “get the fuck away from him!”

At that, Geoff rushed at the hunter, so fast that he took out the hunter in an instant, knocking her onto her side. As soon as she dropped Tony, he collapsed into the grass, coughing and rubbing at the bruises covering his face and neck. He looked up to see Geoff coming over to help him, but he shook his head and pointed at the hunter, who was making an attempt to escape. 

Humans could only run so fast.

Like a lightning strike, Geoff tackled the hunter and pinned her under his full weight. Leaning in close, he gave her a nice view of his keen teeth, strings of drool dripping onto her pale face. Casually, he tossed the knife away into the debris of the forest floor, grazing the hunter’s jugular with his claws tauntingly. 

“What makes you think I’d just let you run off like that, huh?” He asked, voice deep and gravelly out of barely suppressed rage. The urge to tear into the hunter’s flesh was overwhelming, and he licked his lips in anticipation as he imagined savouring the tender flesh and refreshing blood, a delectable meal so easy to take right then and there. The hunter shivered, turning her face away from the burning maw of the hungry werewolf. Panting heavily, Geoff only hesitated when he heard Tony attempt to stand and then fall, supporting himself on a nearby tree. 

“Leave.” Geoff commanded, picking up the hunter and shoving her backwards. “Now. Before I change my mind.”

Dry branches and leaves snapped and cracked beneath her feat as she scrambled away, fleeing into the forest and disappearing into the darkness between the tree trunks. Geoff stood there, shoulders heaving and muscles tense, watching her run.

Once he was certain that she was gone, Geoff glanced back at Tony. He was slumped against a tree, an arm gripping the left side of his torso tightly. Cuts, bruises, and burns littered his skin, and there was blood staining his shirt and dripping from his nose, falling onto the earth with a rhythmic plink, plink, plink.

Geoff retreated to help Tony sit up against the tree, taking in the injuries, too many injuries. The anger flared up again, fiery wrath festering just under the surface, begging to chase down the hunter and rip her to pieces, make her pay for hurting Tony. Then Tony suffered a coughing fit, wincing as the motion jostled the wound on his side, and Geoff’s anger was sufficiently replaced with concern. He had to stay here, stay calm, stay present, so that he could take care of Tony.

“Are you okay?” Geoff asked, gingerly lifting Tony’s chin to examine the damage. He didn’t miss the way he flinched when his neck was exposed, and he knew that Tony would be feeling scared and defensive at being in such a vulnerable position. 

“Ah… been better,” Tony joked, even while it was clear that he was inches away from passing out. Letting go of his chin, Geoff shot Tony a questioning look, silently asking for permission to take a closer look at the abrasion he was subconsciously curling around. 

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled, letting his arm fall away to reveal a silver-tipped arrow, broken off just before the head, burrowed between his ribs. Not having the heart to reprimand Tony for apologizing, Geoff wiped the blood off his face and pressed a kiss into his matted hair. 

“This is going to hurt,” warned Geoff, right before slipping his arms around Tony and picking him up, holding him in a bridal carry as he began walking. Tony cried out at the initial movement, then bit his knuckles to prevent himself from making more noise. Every step triggered stinging pain radiating from the offending arrow, causing him to keen and squirm further into Geoff’s chest, seeking out comfort through his haze of agony. 

Even though Geoff was trying his best to keep steady, the forest was abundant in gnarled roots and loose rocks that he had to avoid, aggravating the arrow wickedly. Dawn was quietly rising, and he knew that he had to get Tony somewhere safe very soon. His werewolf state was fading away in tandem with the moon, but he needed to find shelter before the sun took hold of the sky.

Looking down at the weak, shivering Tony in his grasp, Geoff grew angry once again. Vampire hunters were becoming more and more common in their woods, and the one time he had let Tony wander off on his own, he had been tracked down and ambushed by a particularly violent hunter. He had to admit, she knew her stuff, as the arrow she had used was still eating at the tissue around the wound, dealing more damage than a normal arrow would. Protectively tightening his hold, Geoff felt his blood boil. His boyfriend was close to dying just for being who he was, for something he couldn’t control. 

“I’m going to take care of you, Tony.” A small cabin emerged from between the trees, and Geoff breathed a sigh in relief. “You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

Tony groaned, sweat and grime caking his pale face. Geoff felt his heart pang at the sight, an he vowed to utterly destroy the next hunter that stepped foot into their forest. Right as he was about to enter the cabin, a gunshot shrieked through the air, far too closely. 

Geoff spun around, shielding Tony with his own body, and saw the same hunter from earlier standing several metres away. She was grinning madly, a revolver pointed at them, aimed to kill. 

“I always finish the job.”


End file.
